


Vhenan

by bonnibel_lee



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/M, saying goodbye, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibel_lee/pseuds/bonnibel_lee
Summary: Hera lifts her eyes to see the man she loves so dearly, smiling down at her with a familiar fondness. "That should give us more time," he says, and she notices his outstretched hand. "I suspect you have questions."
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Hera Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 3





	Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

> just for fun, because i was left a little unsatisfied with this scene in the trespasser dlc.

It's as though an icy fist has grabbed hold of Hera's heart. She stares, her voice somewhere far away. There he is. Walking away from her without even taking notice of her presence. He looks taller, somehow. His back straighter, maybe, his head held higher. She can't let him leave. 

"Solas?" she finally manages. She's never sounded so small. 

He stops. Immediately, Hera's world shatters into one of pure pain as the mark on her hand flashes violently, bringing her to her knees. She can't hold back the sob that rips forth from her chest. The pain is greater now than it has been ever before. Her teeth clench, and she keens, doubling over, until suddenly... it stops. The light goes out. The pain vanishes, leaving only the echo of a burning sensation in its wake. 

Hera lifts her eyes to see the man she loves so dearly, smiling down at her with a familiar fondness. "That should give us more time," he says, and she notices his outstretched hand. "I suspect you have questions." 

Hera has dreamed of that smile and that voice countless times over the past two years. Now, here he is, standing in front of her. She has to resist the urge to throw herself at him. 

Instead, she takes a tremulous breath and pushes herself to her feet. "H-how... how are you able to control the anchor?" 

"In the same way that I stopped it killing you in Haven—though I am stronger now." His eyes bore into her. They've always had a way of making her feel like he was looking right through her. Now is no exception. His eyes drift to her left hand. "The mark you bear was bestowed upon you by the orb of Fen'Harel. My orb." 

She can feel that same icy hand send a chill up her spine. Everything she's seen over the past few days makes sense. Like a child's puzzle, the pieces all suddenly slide into place. "You're... Fen'Harel." 

"I was Solas first. Fen'Harel came later, an insult I took as a badge of pride." He stands a bit taller, and Hera feels her heart flutter. "The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies... not unlike 'Inquisitor,' I suppose," he says, invoking her own title. They look at one another for a long, painful moment. "And now, you know." Solas shakes his head thoughtfully. "What is the old Dalish curse? 'May the Dread Wolf take you'?"

Hera feels a soft breath deflate her chest, shoulders falling ever so slightly. Her eyes leave his, and she stares past him. Every moment they had ever spent together—every touch, every kiss, every heated embrace—flashes before her eyes. 

"And so he did," she says, voice barely audible. 

"No." 

She looks up at him again and is surprised to see shame in his eyes. 

"I would not lie with you under false pretenses." 

She's been afraid for so long that he simply hadn't loved her. Hadn't wanted her. But now... everything was on its head. 

"Our legends about you are wrong." She takes a few tentative steps toward him. "I saw your story as we traveled the Crossroads." She needs him to know that she knows the truth. 

"You saw another story, written in desperation, to give me far more credit than I ever deserved." 

The tremor is back in Hera's voice as she says, "If you had just told me...!" 

"Then, you would carry the same burden I do." The sadness in his eyes makes her ache. 

"I want to!" Hera pleads, moving closer still. "Ma ghilana, vhenan." 

Solas takes a step back and turns away, unable to face her. "I sought to set my people free from would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen'Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil between the physical world and the spirits and banished them forever." 

Solas wanders toward the crumbling stone wall on the edge of the cliff surrounding them. Hera follows desperately. 

He looks out over the rocks and the roaring waterfall in the distance for a long moment before bringing his eyes back to hers. 

"Thus, I freed the elven people, and in so doing, destroyed their world." 

"That's the past," Hera insists, shaking her head. "What about the future?" 

Again, he turns away from her. "I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke, still weak, a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down... but still, some hope remains for restoration." Solas folds his hands decisively behind his back and begins walking toward the Eluvian. "I will save the elven people... even if it means this world must die." 

Hera hurries to catch up with him, her eyes wide with hope. "Let me help you, Solas," she begs. She grabs hold of his arm and pulls him to face her. "Please." 

He looks at her sadly. "I cannot do that to you, vhenan." 

Hera's heart clenches painfully in her chest, and her eyes burn with tears at the realization of what he is saying. 

"But you would do it to yourself? I cannot bear to think of you alone!" 

"I walk the Din'anshiral. There is only death on this journey." His hand cups her cheek for a moment before he pulls away again, stepping back from her. "I would not have you see what I become. It is my fight. You should be more concerned with the Inquisition. Your Inquisition. In stopping the Viddasala's plan, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace." 

Tears blurring her vision, Hera throws out one last attempt. "There's still the matter of the anchor! It's getting worse." She holds up her hand as proof. The mark there is beginning to glow faintly once again. The glove she had put on that morning has turned to charred scraps, and blood sizzles on the raw skin, which has already begun to stink of rot. 

Solas meets her eyes. She can see her own pain reflected back at her. A few, hot tears spill from her eyes as he says, "I know, vhenan. And we are running out of time." 

In an instant, she is doubled over, fighting a scream. She falls to her knees, gasping, and looks helplessly up at her love. 

He kneels before her and speaks, his words as calm as ever. "The mark would eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you." 

"I love you, Solas," Hera sobs. "Var lath vir suledin!" Her lips tremble, and tears streak her face as he leans in closer. 

"I wish it could, vhenan." 

The pain reaches a climax as the light flashes and burns. Hera cannot hold back her scream any longer.

Solas reaches out to her. "My love..." One hand slides around the back of her neck and pulls her close. He presses his lips to hers and kisses her like it's the last time he ever will. Hera can feel his other hand closing around her upper arm with a choking grasp. His fingers feel white-hot, and she lets out a cry as his magic burns through her flesh. He kisses her still, swallowing her pain until—a dull thud. 

Solas leans back out of the kiss and offers an apologetic smile. Hera looks down at where he'd been holding her arm and sees only a burnt stump in its place. 

"What..." she murmurs, feeling strangely drowsy. 

Solas presses his lips to her forehead and whispers, "I will never forget you." 

Everything is so heavy all of a sudden. Hera tries to grab at him as he stands, but her right hand merely grazes his armored leg, and her left lies on the stone beside her, still smoking and bleeding. 

"Solas," she slurs, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Solas, no, please... you cannot leave me here! Ar lath ma! Sathan!" Her voice breaks as she pleads with him. "Ma te'elan vara em min amahn! Ma ane danal ma vhenan! Solas, sathan, dara i'tel em! Sathan! Ma te'elan vara em min amahn!" She shakes with uncontrolled sobs as he walks away from her, refusing to look back. "No..." she cries. "Ar lath ma..." 

But he disappears through the Eluvian, and whatever spell he had spun around her pulls her down into the depths of unconsciousness.


End file.
